New Deja Vu Club
The New Deja Vu Club Yeah, its still a strip club *'Location: '''315 N Washington Ave, Minneapolis , MN 55401 *'Description: The Premier Strip Club in the 'Plex *'''Style: '''Garish, deliberately over-the-top camp *P2 Rating: '''2:17:111 In the Sixth World, it seems, change is constant. Our technology changes, our borders shift, even our bodies change with natural and supernatural phenomena. But as much as some things change, some things never do. There's always been a strip club on North Washington. Infamous in the twentieth century, the Deja Vu club was one of the many casualties near the Mississippi during the Awakening. The location did time as a refugee camp and then parking lot until it was rebuilt as the "New Deja Vu Club" in the 2040's by Don Leo for his brother Paulie Fingers to run. "Even Paulie can't fuck up showing tits" he predicted and in that regard, he wasn't wrong. Where Paulie Fingers had been a less-than-successful gangster in other regards, he showed a bit of talent in the peddling of flesh trade (both to show and to touch, Paulie Fingers it was well known, always ran prostitutes out of the back rooms, although he was famous for drawing a line between his dancers and his prostitutes, hookers didn't dance, dancers didn't hook was the law in his day). Always looking for what he charmingly called "a golden piece of strange", during the MSPlex's golden age of shadowrunning during the 2050's, he sought out the most unusual, sensationalist headline dancers and acts he could find to keep the New Deja Vu in the headlines and maintain a constant supply of manufactured shock and outraged prudes to up its reputation. Probably the most famous (and infamous) of Paulie's 'golden pieces of strange' was the shamanic adept, shapeshifting genderqueer challenger of norms and breaker of definitions who called themself simply "The New", who quickly became the most popular dancer of the mid-50's, heading up what they called "The New Re-Vu". The New cultivated an exotic catalogue of backstories, changing up their past as often as their look (ranging from "a former hooker on the run from the Vory" to "the child of an important CAS military official" to "the ghost of a dead drag queen" to any number of other fantastic tales). When legal and health troubles forced Paulie to distance himself from the club in the late '50's, Tommy Tic-Tac , who took over the business end for Paulie, pretty much let The New run the on-stage portion of the show and as a result, the shows only got wilder and more infamous, which made Tommy's account pretty happy. It was about this time that the New transitioned to MC and started calling themself "The Nu Vu", blurring the line between the performer and the place. When Paulie, who still owned the place on paper, died in 2060, The New Vu was able to get a good deal from the Catarones and bought the place outright. Just in time for the Year of the Comet. The New Deja Vu was an early refuge for SURGE Changelings, using rather than fighting their "exoticism". Fifteen years later, the Vu is still the 'Plex's top strip club. The Nu Vu, who has proved a virtuoso of publicity, has kept the Vu in the public spotlight and kept its acts at the cutting edge of the public's fascination/repulsion, that strange tension between comfort and discomfort that keeps them coming back for more. The New Vu no longer runs prostitutes out of the backrooms but it is known that some of the performers operate as independent sex workers on the side (they are allowed to rent the private rooms if they like, but the club takes no part in the actual transaction). One place where the New Vu has really kept ahead of the curve is in SimSense, with recordings of the most outrageous things happening in the Club have not only kept interest high but has formed a second viable income stream for the Club. Rumors are that there have even been offers to license the recordings by Horizon's Shangri-La Entertainment , although for the moment the Vu has remained, as always, stubbornly independent. Return to: Minneapolis Hotspots Category:Places Category:MSPlex Category:Media Category:Business Category:SURGE